The Book Based on the lives of the Mariano's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Jess is writing a book based on his and Rory's lives together with the memories he has back to when they first moved to Manhatten fresh out of college together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One rainy night Rory crawls into bed next to Jess

''hey sweetie.'' she says and kisses him softly

''hey.'' he kisses her back

''did you get Justin and Jadyn down to bed okay?'' he asks her

''oh yea I did so what are you doing?'' she aks him

''just jotting down for this new story I'm going to start.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool what's it going to be about?'' he asks her

''um I think about our life I think I might use this rainy story to inspire me.'' he tells her

''aww sweet.'' she says

''yea how's this for a start?'' he asks her and writes down

The rain was so loud against their window pane. And only the tell tale walls of her apartment knew what they had had just graduated college, got married and moved to a nice apartment in Manhatten New York away from thier families to start thier lives they lay in bed together he groans.

''what's wrong?'' she asks me

''what do you think is wrong?'' I questions her

''we just moved all our of our stuff up to this apartment by ourselves my whole body is sore.'' he tells her

''yea mine is too but the sound of this rain is really relaxing me.'' she tells him

''yea actually it really is.'' he tells her

She turns to him ''hey?'' she questions him

''yea?'' he answers her

''do you want kid's?'' she asks him

''what?'' he questions her

''I'm serious what do you think about kid's do you want kid's with me?'' she asks him

''um well uh..''it's hard for him to answer her because heis still in shock and is processing it

''yea someday I mean we just moved here to the city and we have barley started our lives as newly weds yet.'' he tells her

''I know.'' she tells me

''I mean I'm only going to write books and you're only going to be a journalist how are we going to even make enough money to support kid's?'' he asks her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''I don't know I just feel like we will be able to figure it out together and be able to do it and be good parents. I just feel like something is missing. It's too quite and it's kind of eerie.'' she tells me

he turns his head and kisses her to shut her up.

''I would love to have kid's with you.'' he tells her

''well that's a pretty good answer.'' she says

''so what did you think?'' Jess asks her

''I think it's a great start so far I can't believe you remembered all that.'' she tells him

''well I tried.'' he tells her

''okay well g-night hunnie.'' Rory says and kisses him again

''night beautiful.'' Jess says

Rory lays down and closes her eyes.

Jess starts to get writers block and starts to get tired so he puts his notebook away and turns off the light and lays down and wraps his arm around Rory and goes to sleep.

In the morning Rory is out in the kitchen making coffee when she hears a door open and little feet scamper and smiles

''Momma!'' Justin says as he comes running into the kitchen

''hey little man!'' Rory says and picks him up you hungry you want some breakfast?'' she asks him

JUstin just nods

''okay.'' she kisses his cheek ''you sleep good?'' she asks him

Just nods again

''okay go sit in your chair.'' Rory tells him and puts him down and gives him some cereal and milk and starts a bottle for Jaydn and hears her start to cry

''I'll be right back buddy.'' she tells him and goes into the nursery to check on Jaydn

''hey morning baby girl up?'' Rory asks her and puts her arms down into the crib and picks Jaydn up and kisses her cheek and brings her into the kitchen and sits down at the table with Justin and feeds Jaydn her bottle while she watches Justin eat and waits for Jess to wake up and come out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''granwma.'' Justin says

''yes grandma is going to come over today and watch you and Jadyn while mommy n daddy go to work.'' Rory tells him

Jess walks into the kitchen

''Morning

''Da Da!'' Justin says loudly and happy and it scares Jadyn on Rory's lap and her eyes fly open and she starts to fuss

''shh ladybug your okay he didn't mean to wake you up shh go back to sleep.'' Rory tells her kissing her forehead wiping the milk thats dripping down the sides of the outside of her mouth

''morning bud.'' Jess says and walks over to Rory ''good morning.'' he says and kisses her

''morning.'' she says and smiles back

''how she doing?'' he asks her kissing Jaydn's forehead

''shh she's good.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and pours himself some coffee and sits at the table with them

''so you get anymore of your book done last night?'' she asks him

''no after you went to sleep I got writer's block and got tired very quickly so I layed down a few minutes after you and fell asleep too.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says

''yea so is your mom coming today?'' he asksher

''yea she should be here in just a little bit I hope if she doesn't get stuck in traffic...god I need a shower so badly it's been a few days.'' she tells him

''go take one I got them.'' he tells her

Rory shakes her head ''no I have to finish feeding her she's barley sucking down her bottle this morning I don't know what's wrong with her.'' Rory tells him

''come on baby.'' Rory says looking down at her and jiggles the bottle a little bit to see if more of it will come out than already is

''I told you those bottle liners suck they are the cheap store name brand kind you need to buy the real kind of ones.'' he tells her

''well the real ones are expensive.'' she tells him

''maybe you should just cancel on your mom today and just stay home again.'' he tells her

''mmm no Jess I can't. I really do have to and need to get back to work. If I don't do it I never will and we need some money.'' she tells him

''okay fine.'' he says

''alrighty then.'' she says


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There is a knock on the door

''Mom is here will you get that please since I uh can't really get up right now?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he says and gets up and goes to open the door ''hi Lorelai come on in.'' he says

''hey thanks.'' she says and walks in

Jess closes the door behind her

''everyone is in the kitchen.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and walks into the kitchen

''hey guys!'' she says and kisses each one of them on the head

''gwamma!'' Justin says happily

''hey buddy hey hunnie!'' Lorelai says

''hey mom.'' Rory says holding the baby with an almost full bottle of milk on the table

''she didn't eat?'' Lorelai asks her

''I tried to feed her she wouldn't take any of it down.'' Rory tells her

''come here let see her.'' Lorelai tells her and sits down

Rory hands her over carefully ''okay I really need to go and take a shower it's been 3 day's since I've had one last.'' Rory tells her

''okay go hunnie I'll try and feed her.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay thanks mom.'' Rory says

''go.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I'm going.'' Rory says just standing there still being kind of over protective of Jadyn

''hunnie she's okay go.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay okay.'' Rory goes to finally take a shower

''so Jess how's work?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''been trying to come up with a new book.'' he tells her

''oh about what?'' she asks him

''well about when Rory and I first moved here to New York but giving my characters different names.'' he tells her

''cool.'' she says 


End file.
